The new allies of Remnant from another world
by blackdog420
Summary: Blackdog Blackheart comes to aid Remnant to fix the mistake he made but what was the mistake everything is not what it seems in Remnant the question is what made Blackdog Blackheart cross over to another world and what connection does Blackdog have with Ozipin or salem please review I had help in fix the story


disclaimer:

I do not own RWBY or Skyrim I own Blackdog Blackheart oc Drake and Krista where name generated from a website just like icedagga

Location skyrim Blackhearts territory inside Blackdog's Daedric Fortress

Blackdog was with his clan he was looking up at the stars when Drake ask "You also sense it?" afterwards Blackdog looked at Drake.

"I can sense a dangerous threat somewhere." then krista cut's in not in skyrim or anywhere in this world then Blackdog lifts his hand he says "It's time to get da choppa and go waaagh."

Then both Drake and Krista eyes widened with shock for the first time in a long time then Drake cut in and saying "Should I get your clan and the orc boys ready for war."

Krista immediately said "But you're retired from waging war."

Blackdog contemplates briefly and replies."I am a Vampire Lord, a Black Orc Warboss, Dragonborn besides I want to see some action and some new places in a new world" after a brief pause he states "Besides I wish to help the people of that world."

Krista and Drake looked at Blackdog while he is trying to look innocent then Krista and Drake both said at the same time "Who are you trying fool?"

Krista and Drake let out small laugh and Krista asked "Is there something else you're sensing?"

Blackdog sighed before replying with a little coldness in in his voice "Yes there is unfortunately."

Drake asks "Blackdog I get the feeling we're getting into a big fight my lord." Blackdog looks at Drake and says with a smile "you should just call me father you are like a son to me."

Krista laughs while stating "yea that's true."

"Now to the point." said Blackdog before continuing with a lot of hatred and anger in his voice "If what I'm sensing is what I think it is I will show no mercy to those mother fuckers."

Everyone in the top floors of Daedric Stronghold felt the bloodlust exerted from those words Krista was taken aback same as Drake. As the both of them remember the side of Blackdog that causes his enemies to shrink in absolute terror while weaklings run in fear from all the Bloodshed of there leaders or of their strongest soldiers his brutality is well known

among Daedra, orcs, elves, humans, Vampires lords, as wall as lesser Vampire Dragons.

Drake ask with slight hesitation "Who might be our enemy?" Door slams open into the wall as Vampires lord's and orc's guards and other races came rushing in worried for their lord and ready for battle. Drake, Krista, and Blackdog look at the the door before Krista commanded "Have the fortress put on high alert."

Blackdog nods his head in agreement then says to Krista "Get a scouting party ready."

looking at Drake "Get the army on standby."

Drake left the the room in a hurry to to get the army ready Krista then asks "Before leaving should we get regular soldiers or elites? also should I notify the Imperials and the Aldmeri Dominion?"

Blackdog commands "Use regular troops also their mission is strictly scouting and mapping, they need to remain hidden to maintain secrecy. Feel free to to add one or two elites also I will notify the Imperials and the Aldmeri Dominion." Krista nodded in agreement

As guards in the fortress begin settling down, Drake gathers the warboss's of various tribes informing them on what's going on. after that's done Drakes thinks to himself "If he has returned it would be wise to raise an army, but if it's not the Daedra that created the grimm i can understand many died in the that war. I watched half of my fathers horde get mostly wiped out at the frist surprise attack. that war was the war of the best at the time if I was only human I would of died if it was not for Blackdog who taken me in an raised me after lost my all my family and friends i would have starved. I will follow my father Blackdog to the hell and back he saved my life twice the second he turned me into a vampire Lord and called me his son. thinking back I have only ever seen him cry once but I think I only imagined it" he lets out a sigh.

Drake looks the window and noticed Blackdog sent out messengers to the Imperials and the Aldmeri Dominion "Good... one less thing to do... I should go find Krista and ask her thoughts about the Dominion she is an a elf that Blackdog who was also turned into a Vampire lord after all."

Krista pov

I gathered twelve soldiers this should be a good amount each and its good balance i told the scouts to go see Blackdog i took a seat in a chair then Drake opens the doors to come in to ask how I was doing and I said "fine." I gave the my thoughts on the matter.

Drake pov

looking at Krista she looks worried about Blackdog "So Krista... yea I got to ask when can i start calling you mom?" Kristas' face immediately went to a royal flush red

"W-well we should get some rest." she managed to stutter out as I thought "that look was totally worth it."

Location throne room

Blackdog gives a bag of scrolls to Icedagga before commanding "Head south to Vale then go to Beacon Academy and find someone by the name of Ozpin. Do not fail me this is more important than your own life."

Icedagga replies "All right boss." then Blackdog sends the

scouts and messenger to Remnant.

Location Remnant Ozpins' office

There have been multiple reports of Grimm not disappearing but instead have been bleeding like a normal creature. These reports have caused a secret gathering of very powerful figures in Ozpin office at Beacon Academy. The people in attendance are Ozpin, Glynda goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Qrow.

"Ozpin I called this meeting to talk about the changes to the Grimm. Something is not right or is now actively changing them! never before has this happened in the history of Remn-" Glynda cuts him off before he could finish "Oh please Grimm bleeding and dying like a normal animal? this is ridiculous and we all know it! frankly I will believe when I see it Qrow."

Ironwood decides to throw his two cents in "I agree there has never been anything like this in

history, to think that grimm die like Humans or Faunus it's practically Blasphemy."

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee then asks Qrow to the open the bag he brought with him. Glynda and Ironwood look at Qrow who has been drinking since before the meeting and looked like he seen a ghost. He carefully opens the bag and pulls out a head of a alpha Beowolf thats dripping blood. Both Glyndas' and Ironwoods' surprised and shocked faces show they truly believed this to be impossible.

Qrow relays what he knows "Before the alpha died it spoke in our language and said "the fallen one will rise again" then it started laughing."

A few hours later...

Icedagga Appeared in the Emerald Forest. Icedagga headed south and was subsequently found by a group of grimm and forced to engaged a horde of grimm. Icedagga raised his choppa and charged swinging his axe severing heads of of the many grimm. He advanced more and caught a Deathstalker off guard but more come around and he takes a few hits. Another few kills later Icedagga headed south.

Back in beacon...

Glynda rushed into Ozpins' office to show him the video feed of the orc killing with the waaagh of the battle axe's the grimm and is heavily wounded but shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. Ozpin sends team RWBY and JNPR Goodwitch goes with them to rescue that man while using the bullhead as transport.

This is my first fanfic I have another one in mind of doing but this one i'm completing this one comes first i am feel free to give ideas also shout out to poofyohio bata reader and best friend


End file.
